Viza'Aziv (Earth-48)
Another being known as Monarch witnessed Forerunner's trials and took her under his wing, offering the chance for redemption. He told her that the Monitors saw her as a threat to them, and that is why she was abandoned. Monarch brought Forerunner to the Bleed and asked her to train his followers in the Forerunner style of fighting. He gave her the rank of General in his personal army. Since then, she has followed the Monarch from world to world recruiting combatants for Monarch's Arena. While Viza Aziz was working off-planet, the villain known as Dark Angel and a legion of Shadow Demons invaded the Earth-48 dimension laying waste to War World. Monarch learned of this and told Viza, who swore to kill Dark Angel and avenge her people. On Earth-33, in an attempt to the Conjurers, Forerunner was captured by the said team, who were forewarn by Dark Angel, who disguised herself as Oracle. Forerunner escaped from her captivity and strike Dark Angel. However, Dark Angel escapes; when Monarch arrives Viza rebukes his attempts to gather new recruits. When they return to the Bleed, Monarch attacks Forerunner for questioning his authority. She attacks him, but realizes that damaging Monarch's suit would unleash a catastrophic explosion, and she relents. Monarch informs Forerunner that the Arena tournament was about to begin, and that he doesn't need her services any longer. He teleports her to an unknown region of space. Forerunner is rescued by a passing freight ship, which is attacked by pirates. Forerunner boards the pirate ship, kills the captain, and evicts all non-necessary crew members. The ship was then attacked by a Thanagarian fleet. The flag ship, seeking the ship's original captain, demands her surrender. In response, Forerunner challenged their leader, Golden Eagle, to single combat. Viza invokes the law of choice, a custom on her home world, empowering the victor to take any prize they desire. After defeating Eagle and his troops, Viza takes him as her prize; he's an initially unwilling sex slave. The ship reaches the Source Wall, which has a gaping hole at its center. The crew encounter an Earth space shuttle with a young boy in cryogenic stasis, whom they bring aboard. Forerunner commands the crew to pass through the wall, where they see Monarch's forces battling the Monitors. Forerunner locates the Monitors' base, which she attacks the Monitor named Solomon; Superman-Prime arrives and brutally bests her. After Prime was tricked into fighting Monarch, Forerunner attacks Solomon, but again to no avail. Before Solomon can finish her, Darkseid appears, and convinces Solomon to join him on Apokolips. After returning to the ship, Forerunner was told that passing through the Source Wall depleted the ships energy reserves, and that they only have forty-eight hours of power and oxygen left. The ship ends up trapped in no-space, and the crew were contacted by a sentient planet, who offers them the fuel they need in return for escorting a young planet across the sector. During the trip, they are attacked, and, at the young planet's request, Forerunner places a drop of her blood onto its land, allowing it to create antibodies from her DNA. When their task is completed, it is revealed that the young planet will soon make a new Forerunner race from Viza's blood. Viza decides to stay with the planet, and become the new race's Thought-Mother. | Powers = * : Forerunner can move at speeds well in excess to that of a normal human being. Her rate of acceleration and maximum velocity has yet to be determined. ** ** * : Forerunner's biologically enhanced strength is sufficient enough to cause physical harm to durable characters such as Donna Troy. The upper limits of Forerunner's strength level are unknown but probably at the same level as Donna Troy. * : Like many of her tribe, Viza possesses mild telepathic abilities. These talents are primarily used to communicate with the Forerunner Thought-Mother and are derived from the mixed Martian blood in her genetic line. * : Forerunner does not possess invisibility in the truest sense, but she is able to warp light around her body allowing her to blend in with her immediate surroundings. This too is inherited from the Martian genetic characteristics in her bloodline. * : She is resistant to many forms of physical injury. When Donna Troy punched Forerunner it damaged her much more than Forerunner, causing her to bleed while Forerunner showed no sign of injury. | Abilities = * : Forerunner is a master hand-to-hand combatant, proficient in a style of fighting unique to the Forerunner race. | Strength = Forerunner's strength level is above that of a normal human being, although this may be an application of her super-speed ability. She has been shown to shatter the Red Hood's steel mask with one punch. She is stronger than or as strong as Donna Troy. | Weaknesses = The Monitors installed a breeding fail-safe into Forerunner's DNA preventing her from attacking a Monitor from any reality. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Forerunner employs a supply of small throwing darts which she uses for offensive attack. | Notes = * Forerunner's true name was revealed in the back-up feature from . * In , Forerunner's home dimension is referred to as Earth-34. In , it is designated as the forty-eighth parallel earth. DC Nation editorial #89 confirms that Forerunner's home dimension is actually Earth-48. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Countdown to Final Crisis * Countdown to Adventure | Links = }} Category:Hybrid Characters